The present invention concerns an improved converter circuit which is especially useful in the lighting art. More particularly, it relates to a circuit for a compact fluorescent lamp which provides an improved power factor for energy conservation purposes.
Various circuits are known for energizing compact fluorescent lamps. It is common to use a half bridge circuit operating at a high frequency for such lamps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,672 issued Jun. 19, 1990 discloses one example of a prior art compact fluorescent lamp control circuit.